


Two Is Better Than One

by Pandamilo



Series: Soulmates Forever and Always [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Camboys, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Soulmate AU, they aren't in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Chris suggests that he should teach Viktor how to properly put on a camshow. Learn by doing, as they say...





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the series, you don't technically need to but I will say you should because I love it and it's mine XD  
> This takes place in the middle of chapter three and basically, Chris has been camming for a long time, Viktor is new to it and his first show had been too focused on one particular viewer who was nice time him. Yuu-praise.  
> Happy Porn <3

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea.” Viktor fiddled with the lacy hem of his blue tank top as he shifted absently on Chris’ bed.

“Oh, pish. It’ll be fine, _Vitya_.” Chris smirked as he emphasised Viktor’s cam-name. “Just do as I tell you and it will be great, my viewers know your going to be here, just do as I tell you,” Chris was wearing nothing but black silk briefs and a bright red plug that was more than visible through the see-through material, this attire was usual for one of his shows… Viktor, however, hadn’t expected him to answer his front door like that.

“You aren’t my dom,” Viktor pouted, braiding a small plate in part of his hair as he sat in his own panties and crop top. Chris used a headband wrapped around his wrist to cover his soulmark; it was just better to be safe than to flaunt it before you knew who your meant-to-be was.

“Oh honey, I could be if you let me. Although, I may love you, but you really aren’t my type.” Chris adjusted the camera again, making sure it took up the entirety of his bed and was tall enough to catch Chris if he was sitting up.

“Flatterer.”

“Get ready, Cheri. Stream’s about to start.” Chris sat back, extending his arm to tug Viktor into his side. The stream began automatically with a ping, blinking into existence and showing off both their long outstretched legs, Chris already wearing his camera ready smile.

“Hello, my lovely intoxicated lads, ladies and everything in-between. As you probably already know, my name’s Chris, and I happen to be best friends with this exquisite human being, Vitya from _Vitya, Under The Sheets_. For those who don’t know, he’s a little newer to camming than me, and we thought it was best for all my viewers and my lovely self to show him just how to be the best camboy he can be.” Chris pulled Viktor further across his chest and kissed the top of his head as the chat lit with excited pleas and already too-graphic comments.

 **Bad-Babydoll** _What are you doing to the poor baby he looks scared._

 **THEKing** _So pretty, show him off for us?_

 **Fckbuttbaby** _Show us your new plaything Chris baby_

 **KinkmeUP** _FUCK Your gonna fuck rght_

 **Yuu-praise** _Hi Vitya. Hello Chris. Give us a good show today - although I know it will be ;)_

Viktor’s heart clenched. Since his first show two weeks ago Viktor had been sending flirtatious messages and selfies to his viewers as a way to keep up appearances but the responses from Yuu-praise where always his favourite. Since then, he hadn’t gone a day without receiving a message from the viewer, and Viktor tried desperately to hide the fact that he was pleased to see them there even after Yuu had admitted he would be jealous of someone else touching him. Namely, _Chris_ , who Yuu also admitted to knowing more than enough about to tell Viktor to be careful with himself.

“Don’t worry your pretty heads; I am going to take excellent care of our newbie tonight. Well no, actually, he’s going to take of himself. Why don’t you show them what you bought with you?” Chris turned to look at Viktor who felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he pulled away from Chris and snatched up the big purple dildo that had a flared base and a slightly curled head. It was _wide_.

“Isn’t it pretty? Why don’t you tell me who gifted you that lovely present.” Chris beamed, proud as fucking punch to inform their viewership that yes, Chris had indeed bought Viktor a massive customer-coloured dildo.

“You did, Chris.” Viktor heard himself say the words, his voice deflated and nervous. Clearing his throat, he continued before Chris could scold him. “I bought it to show you all; Chris is going to teach me how best to show off.” Smirking, Viktor ran his tongue over the dildo, as if to prove he didn’t exactly believe he needed help showing off.

“What Vitya means to tell you all is that I am going to tell our pretty guest what to do, with your guidance, of course, and we’re going to make him cum using just our words. Hehe, yes domzaz, I am also going to have some fun too but do remember - we have lines drawn for where we’ll touch each other, we have a best-friendship to maintain.” Chris slipped into conversation his viewers effortlessly, how he kept up with the chat as it exploded over the screen, Viktor would never know.

“Yuu-praise asked what our specifics are.” Viktor murmured, coming up behind Chris, draping himself over the taller man's back as they talked to the viewers - still waiting as the counter continued to go up. Viktor was honestly terrified to see how many people were about to see him impale himself on a fake cock.

“Good question, Yuu-praise! Well, Vitya and I have never been fussed about kissing so we will kiss each other anywhere from the waist up! Waist down for lips and hands and yes cocks too, is off limits except for our own. I hope I can resist; he is rather delectable, I agree.”

Viktor and Chris teased one another while discussing their plans with viewers for a few more minutes before Chris was satisfied with their count and told Viktor to spread himself for their viewers.

“Maybe we should start with a kiss?” Viktor honestly said it for two reasons, first because he thought it would help his needy-vulnerable character Chris had been adamant he should play and second because he honestly needed some contact. He was nervous, and the butterflies in his stomach needed distracting.

Chris reached into Viktor’s hair - using the arm that was away from the camera, so their view was never obscured - gripped Viktor’s long hair and pulled. Their lips met fast and hard, both moaning and finding the familiarity they needed. Chris exaggerated the movements of his tongue, but Viktor didn’t care, it was easy, kissing Chris, it dampened the nervous energy coursing through his body.

Pulling away, Chris moved to kiss down the side of Viktor’s neck, watching the way Viktor arched into him when lips brushed over sensitive places. It was easy to forget the camera when they were like this.

“Chris.”

Viktor felt the smirk, the quirk of Chris’ lips and desperately wanted to take back his name and beat him over the head with it.

“Come on darling, lay out all pretty for them and work yourself open.”

Slipping his hands down his hips, Viktor rolled off his briefs and shivered, rolling his hips absently. Chris chose that moment to turn and grab the lube, showing the camera a very close up view of his arse and the very distinct _red_ of his plug.

The sound of pings was almost defining. Viktor was the only one that heard Chris’ low chuckle.

“Oh my dears, what’s that for?” Turning back around to face the screen, Chris tutted at their viewers, shaking his head. “Just because I’m wearing my favourite plug doesn’t mean Vitya is going to do me. Cheeky’s - thanks for the tips though.” Sticking out his tongue, Chris turned back to Viktor and handed him the lube, raising an eyebrow knowingly when Viktor couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

They started slow, Chris ran his fingers over Viktor’s stomach and hips while Viktor worked a finger slowly into himself. Chris liked to talk to the camera as he opened himself, so he made Viktor do it instead.

“Tell them how it feels to have your finger inside yourself, how it’s always so much better when it’s someone else. How you wish it was something so much be _bigger_ .” As Chris talked, Viktor remembered why he had to walk away the first time Chris convinced him to watch one of his streams. His voice was actually intoxicating, slightly accented, purred into your head like a breath on a heartbeat. It was addictive, and Viktor would _never_ admit to Chris that it turned him on to listen to him talk.

“Feels good. Should I add a second? C-can I?” Viktor rolled his head, away from Chris’ voice so that he could look directly into the camera. Viktor sprawled on the pillows near the headboard, legs spread desperately wide to give their viewers a very open view of his finger disappearing into his twitching hole.

“For every two hundred credit’s, Vitya has to add another finger. All the way up to six hundred.” Chris makes a lewd gesture with four of his fingers pressed together. “Once we get to 800 hundred, it’s time for the big boy.” Chris holds the dildo and slides it along the inside of Viktor’s thigh, and the chat starts to ping.

“Second finger, baby,” Chris smirks as the chat continues to sing quickly. Viktor has a sneaking suspicion that this is going to happen a lot fast than his body is going to accept. But he relaxes himself, closing his eyes and pressing a second finger inside, flicking his wrist as he shivers. Chris is pouring more lube over his hole and messing his entire hand as he whispers _add another_.

Thankfully the chat slows down enough to let him get used to three fingers before Viktor is startled by Chris’ voice again - apparently, he had drifted off into his own world as his wrist had fucking into himself faster.

“Come on baby; they want you to add fo- nevermind. They want you to move straight to this.”

Chris shifted off to the side, gesturing for Viktor to take the centre of the bed. Viktor climbed onto wobbling legs and knelt on the bed. Lubing up the dildo, Viktor’s breath felt harsh, and he hadn’t touched his cock the entire time they had been doing their show. It was starting to ache down, precum smeared the tip, and some glistened on his stomach.

“They want to know what you’re going to do while I’m fucking myself with this.” Viktor bopped Chris on the nose with the lube covered dildo and giggled when Chris blinked, wiping the sticky substance off.

“Well, that decision is entirely yours, lovelies. The first to tip 500 credits get to decide. Ohh bottom.likes.it.hot, thank you.” Chris laid down and slipped off his briefs, his cock leaving a messy trail on his panties and stomach. Viktor couldn’t help but be pleased that he was the cause of Chris’ arousal.

Chris quickly reached across his bed and snatched his favourite dildo, lubing it up and looking at Viktor with a smile.

“Impale yourself first, darling. Let them enjoy the sounds you make before I join in.”

Shifting so the dildo was behind him, wedged between his feet to hold it in place, Viktor guiding it, slowly sinking down on it with a loud groan. “ _Fuck_. Forgot… forgot how big it was.” The sounds of a grunt forced Viktor’s eyes open as they flicked over to the source, Chris was slightly behind him, hand wrapped tightly around his cock, resisting the urge to fuck into his fist.

“Holy fuck, damn it. You are so sexy baby, can you move for them or do you want to watch me?”

“Wanna watch you.” Viktor groaned internally at how desperate he sounded, it was annoying him, but Chris was right as more credits blasted the speaker.

Chris made quick work of lubing up his dildo but slowed in order to lie down and work the large plug out of himself. It took a minute or two for Chris work it out of himself before he slowly worked the fake cock into his arse. Groaning and squirming, making it difficult for Viktor not to touch himself to the sounds he was making.

“We have to go slow, build up to it.” Viktor panted once Chris seemed settled. Almost at the same time, they shifted and moaned as the drag set sparkes over their individual bodies. Viktor stayed sitting up, using his feet to hold the flared base still as he used his powerful thighs to lift up and press back down in a sensual rhythm. Chris used his hand on his dildo to mimic Viktor’s movement’s as he stayed laying down, legs spread to show off how stretched he was.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself.” Chris gasped, Viktor’s hand that had been absently moving towards his cock flinched away in response as he whined in desperation. “You have to beg them for it.”

“Please?” Viktor whined, tilting his head as he rubbed over his stomach with one hand and clutched his thigh sharply with the other to stop from grabbing himself. “Can I touch? I wanna touch. P-please.” With unfocused eyes, Viktor’s tried to watch the chat but struggled to keep up with flying comments. “Six hundred credit’s and Chris had touch himself. Four hundred more after that and I’ll fuck my fist. Please. Fuck, please I want to cum.”

Chris groaned louder while Viktor was talking, eyes watching as Viktor bounced. “Fuck, you are fucking gorgeous. Look at you, begging them like the good bitch you are. You would look good bouncing on a real cock.” Chris had stopped watching him, facing the camera as he spoke, flicking his wrist faster to impale himself at a brutal pace.

“Wish this was your cock,” Chris whined, looking at the camera with a pout as a sudden surge of credit’s poured and had Chris smiling in a lopsided kind of way. Viktor couldn’t help but pant when Chris’ hand wrapped around his own cock and started sliding the precum on its head down his length.

“Beg them, baby, make them know you want to cum too.”

“ _Yes, please_. Please, I wanna play too. Won’t you let me?” Viktor tore his eyes off of Chris to look at the camera, and the tinkling signalled more credits. It was an agonising minute of Chris playing, his moans and gasps getting quicker and more jerky with his needy movements as Viktor waiting desperately.

Finally, Viktor saw Yuu-praise till 100 credits to push them over Viktor’s requested amount, and it was only there for a split second, but Viktor couldn’t miss the message that came along with it.

 **Yuu-praise** _touch yourself so pretty when you cum let us see you cum_

 **Yuu-praise** _Let me cum with you_

“Yes, oh I need this. T-thank you. So good.” Panting as his hand finally wrapped around his aching dick, Viktor couldn’t help but move fast, thrusting his hips into his hand and loving the draw of the cock in his arse even if it would be better if was a real one.

“Fuck, I-I’m... cum. I’m going to cum for you. Yes. So good for me.” Chris groaned, hand flying over his dick frantically. Viktor knew it wasn’t precisely aimed at him but at their viewers and it made sense. To beg _them_ for your own release. It was all for _them._

It was only a few seconds more before Viktor heard Chris’ panted whimper and he watched as Chris buried the dildo fully inside himself, painting his hand and chest with sticky, white cum.

“Cum for me, cum for us, Vitya. You know you want to baby, let go.” Chris’ eyes locked onto Viktors while he spoke.

Viktor didn’t want to, but he found himself moaning, swearing and thrusting his hips down desperately as his orgasm ripped violently through his body. It took him a little while to clear his head, come back to himself, and by then Chris was sitting up, still tacky with cum as he signed off their show by himself.

“... intoxicating evening, as always. Take care of yourself and don't leave a mess. Bonne nuit.” Chris purred out his usual sign off, and it was then that Viktor pounced.

Crash-tackling Chris to the bed, hands pinned above his head and legs under Viktor’s thighs. “If you ever try that cutesy pathetic act with me or treat me like I can’t take a fucking cock, I will fuck you till you cry, _again_ . You won't be able to walk for a week; you will still feel like I'm inside you, Christophe, _do you understand me_?” Viktor’s voice wasn't harsh, just forceful, dominant, crushing a whimper out of the squirming body beneath him.

“Viktor…” Chris panted, eyes wide as his head shot to the screen of his computer; _session ended_ . “It-it doesn't disconnect immediately when you still have viewers there; it takes thirty seconds.” Chris didn't seem particularly concerned by the fact that he had just been found out or that Viktor had shown his true nature in front of his few returning viewers and Chris’ _thousands_.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Viktor’s breath left him all out once in a huff, his hand coming up to slide slowly down his face in frustration before his eyes landed on Chris’ wicked grin looking up at him.

“Yes, please.”

***

Yuuri’s head was whirling, his entire perception of the pretty new camboy Vitya completely turned on its head as his softening dick gave a vain twitch of interest. Shaking himself to gather his thoughts, Yuuri reached across his bed for tissues when his bedroom door was thrown open, and a very naked Phichit stood panting in his doorway; a small hamster pillow was held over his dick in a minimal attempt to cover himself.

“My fucking soulmate is Intoxicated Chris!”

* * *

 

[My Tumblr ](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/177761985950/i-am-humbled-and-so-very-excited-to-be-a-part-of)(specifically a link to my preview for the zine mental-fire) [my writing discord](https://discord.gg/6gUquQ). - Come scream at me anytime. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Guess you are going to have to go read Forever Always if you haven't already to see what happens to poor Phichit XD


End file.
